


A week of seduction and naivety

by Lutrosis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Feral Rey (Star Wars), Fluff, Himbo Ben Solo, No Angst, Possessive Rey (Star Wars), Prompt Fill, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Redeemed Ben Solo, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutrosis/pseuds/Lutrosis
Summary: Prompt; "Bazine bets she can seduce any man. Poe points out Ben. Now the whole gang has fun watching her try to get the attention of one deeply besotted, completely Reysexual, and extremely oblivious man."Based on a prompt from @reylo_prompts
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 160
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	A week of seduction and naivety

**Author's Note:**

> I had the first half of the fic written several months before, and had the other half outlined. I wanted to write Ben with Himbo-energy and possessive Rey and I remembered that I still had to finish this story and because it fit so perfectly, I did that.
> 
> Also: Bazine isn't a bad person, she's just overly confident and not the best with boundaries.

**Friday**

Every Friday evening a group of coworkers from the Resistance law firm met for drinks at Maz’s bar. They were a mixed bunch from various departments of the rather large company: Rey and Rose from IT, Finn from HR, Kaydel was a paralegal, Jannah and Poe were lawyers and Ben oversaw their in-house library of laws, their interpretations and past verdicts. Some days others were joining them. Bazine – another lawyer – accompanied the group every few weeks. Snap and Beaumont only rarely decided to spend their Friday nights at the bar.

They usually began their evenings together, sitting in a booth, congratulating themselves if they had won important cases or other celebration-worthy events had happened. After an hour, they slowly broke into smaller groups. Ben and Rey separated themselves and spend the evening together. Another group played billiard or darts, and others just enjoyed the start of their weekend.

This time they all were in a good mood, after winning one of their biggest cases yet against Hutts & Partners, and after Rey and Ben had gone to the bar, the rest of the group continued to drink and do shots after shots, until Bazine finally proclaimed, that she could seduce any man and no one could resist her. Poe immediately took notice of her bragging and stopped every conversation happening at their table.

“You claim that you can seduce ANY man?” he prompted her to repeat her statement. Bazine nodded eagerly. “Every man. When I was studying for my law degree, we even had bets if I could do it, and I won every. Single. Time.” She smirked and downed the rest of her glass. They all had drunken quite a lot, but no one was full on drunk. Poe clasped his hands and leaned over the table towards Bazine. “Are you willing to do such a bet again?”

Bazine just laughed in his face. “Of course. But I haven’t done it this way in quite some time.” She thought a few moments, then continued. “Okay. You say the man, I shall seduce, and I will do it during the next week. If I am successful, you’re buying all my drinks next Friday.” Everyone else at the table excitedly looked at Poe. “And if you lose?” he asked. “I won’t, but if this case should occur, then I’ll buy not just Poe’s but all of your drinks next Friday.” Bazine confidently promised. “Just name the man and let’s do this!”

Poe turned around and everyone followed the direction he looked in. Only two people were sitting in the corner, into which Poe finally pointed: Ben and Rey. “Ben?” Rose asked, surprised. Poe nodded, and she laughed. “Bazine, are you sure you want to go through with this bet?” But Bazine already stood up, “Of course, piece of cake. Ben and I almost kissed one time. I won’t even need the entire week to seduce him.” With these words, she paced through the bar towards Ben.

Finn punched Poe into his shoulder. “Dude, there is no way, she will win this bet. As if Ben would ever notice any other woman, when he is with Rey. They’d already be married, if they weren’t both oblivious.” Poe snickered. “I know. This will be so funny. Either Ben won’t notice Bazine flirting with him or he will let her whole act run onto ground.” As Bazine reached the pair sitting at the bar, Rose shushed them, so they could overhear what she would say.

Ben sat with his back to Bazine and didn’t notice her approaching, but even if she had been in his line of sight, he probably would have been too focused on Rey to notice anyone else. Rey on the other hand frowned, when she saw Bazine standing behind Ben.

“You think Rey will act totally possessive?” Rose whispered as she observed the transformation on her friend’s face sitting a couple meters away. “Not yet,” Finn answered her. “But if Bazine stays long enough, Rey won’t stop herself.”

“Hey, Ben,” Bazine greeted him, while ignoring Rey sitting next to him. She pulled another barstool towards her and sat on it, while keeping her hand firmly on Ben’s biceps. “Hi,” Ben said back, looking over his shoulder without turning towards her. Rey however let out a single ‘Bazine’ and nodded in greeting.

Not expecting Bazine wanting to talk to him, Ben's eyes wandered back to Rey, and he continued their conversation. “Anyway, so mum found this old box, that contained all these notebooks from Padmé, among them one full of handwritten recipes. We think, they are old family one’s and she sent it to me, and I wanted to test them with you, if you’re up for it.”

While he had talked, Rey’s eyes had focused back on him, but she hadn’t forgotten Bazine, who was still waiting next to Ben. Deciding to try to ignore her presence, Rey smiled at Ben and started to tell him, that she loved to cook with him, as Bazine interrupted them again. “Sorry, Ben, do you want another drink?” She had noticed that he had finished his, and while she asked him, she kept bodily contact with him, her hand on his biceps and her knee bumping his thigh.

Confused, Ben finally turned to her. “No, thank you, Bazine.” He didn’t want to seem impolite, even though he was unsure why she was talking to him, so Ben schooled his voice into a friendly tone. Then he noticed Bazine’s hand on him and cautiously scooted away from her and practically bumped into Rey, who smiled at Ben’s reaction, steadied and reassured him by putting her hand on his back.

“He’s driving me home, therefore he can’t drink more than one beer,” Rey told her, while Ben was still frowning and looking at his arm, where Bazine’s hand had been. Finally, Bazine realized that she wouldn’t make any progress tonight, huffed and ordered a drink for herself, so she had an excuse for walking up to them.

Behind the three, the rest of the group were chuckling. “That was harsh. I almost feel sorry for Bazine,” Rose said. They continued to observe Ben and Rey, while Bazine was waiting for her drink. “Look at him,” Poe whispered, “he’s so besotted with Rey, he almost didn’t notice someone touching him. At least Rey defused the situation or else that would have become really embarrassing.”

When Bazine joined their table again, her confidence was unbroken. At the question of the others she answered that she laid her groundwork and would now wait for Monday to speak to Ben, when Rey wasn’t next to him. This was the moment Finn spoke up, “As the HR representative at this table and in our firm, I feel compelled to remind, that you should always respect his boundaries and shouldn’t harass him or make Ben uncomfortable in any unacceptable way, okay?” Bazine absently nodded to Finn, who decided to let it go for the moment, even though her reaction didn’t convince him fully. But he was aware of the situation and would intervene if necessary.

* * *

**Monday**

Their workload on Monday wasn’t allowing much free time, during which Bazine could resume her plan on seducing Ben. She had to postpone everything until their lunch break. Most of the company took their break at roughly the same time, because – allegedly – it fostered their team spirit and solidarity. Bazine usually ate with another group, but had joined them for this week to continue her seduction of Ben.

When she arrived in the conference room, the law firm used as a break room, Ben was already sitting in it, his back facing the door. Both chairs next to him were still free and opposite of him, Poe, Jannah, Finn and Kaydel were talking with each other. All four of them looked up as Bazine entered the room, each of them eagerly waiting for her move.

She smiled at them and pulled the chair on Ben’s right side back. He still hadn’t noticed her, but instead was occupied with getting his burger and curly fries from the large order sitting in the middle of the table. Almost every day two or three of their lunch group took the food order from everyone else and brought it into the conference room, where they ate. Bazine again sat so close to Ben that her thigh was brushing against his and she quietly greeted him personally. Ben friendly nodded at her, while Bazine got her salad. Then, teasingly smiling, she reached over Ben’s arm and took one of his fries and ate it.

All conversation at their table immediately stopped. While the others had recommenced their conversation, when Bazine sat down, none of them had taken their eyes from the events unfolding in front of them. After she had stolen one of his fries, Ben turned fully towards Bazine and scandalized stared at her.

Losing her confidence for a brief moment, Bazine looked around. “What?” she asked? Ben simply murmured, “It’s nothing.” and stared down on his food, while the others in the room became visibly uncomfortable. Finally, Kaydel decided to speak up and answered Bazine. “Ben doesn’t share his food,” she explained. Silently cursing, Bazine apologized to Ben, who uneasy shifted in his seat. Trying to defuse the tense atmosphere in the room, Finn asked Ben why Rose and Rey hadn’t joined them yet.

Thankful for the diversion, Ben told them that the two women were on their way, they just had to solve some IT problem, which had taken a few minutes longer than expected. Almost immediately, as he had finished his sentence, Rey and Rose walked through the door.

Ben immediately turned around and Rey smiled at him. Then she saw Bazine sitting at Ben’s right side and frowned slightly. She shook her head and sat on the other side of Ben and Rose took the chair next to Rey. As she sat down, Rey asked Ben to hand her and Rose their burgers, because they were too far away for them.

As Ben reached for their bags, Rey took two of his fries and before anyone else could react or say anything, Bazine intervened. “Rey, you can’t just take Ben’s food. He doesn’t like to share.” She smiled to herself, proud of being able to stand up for Ben. Everyone at the table went silent, and Rey had stopped mid-eating with a confused expression on her face.

Ben began to blush as he put Rey’s and Rose’s burgers in front of them. “No, no. Bazine, it’s okay. Rey does it all the time.” As if he was a shy kid, Bazine laid her hand on his shoulder and intently spoke to Ben. “You don’t have to tolerate that, if you don’t like it, Ben. I think, Rey won’t do it again if you tell her, you don’t like anyone taking your food.”

Rey scoffed at that comment and provokingly took another two fries and demonstratively shoved them into her mouth. Everyone else at the table focused their entire attention on the three people in front of them, their heads turning as if they were watching a tennis match.

At Rey’s action, Bazine sprang to her feet. “Rey, you can’t just do that.” Her voice had risen, and her indignation was clearly audible. “Ben explicitly told me a few minutes ago, that he doesn’t like to share his food. You have to respect that.” She sensed the perfect opportunity to further cement her position at Ben’s side. “And I really can’t believe that you didn’t already knew that Ben is uncomfortable with that. I would always respect his wishes.”

While Rey crossed her arms in front of her chest, Ben’s blush deepened even more. “Bazine, it’s really okay. I am used to it.” Ben tried to defuse the tense situation. No one of the three noticed the open-mouthed staring of their colleagues.

At his words, Rey lightly slapped Ben’s shoulder. “Hey, you like it, when I eat your food.” She mock glared at him. A small smile formed on Ben’s face and he shrugged, “Yeah, well, it’s cute how you just grab what you want.” Ben stuttered, and then – like an afterthought – he muttered. “I like to feed you.” Rey laughed and approved his description. She scooted closer to him, took another fry and the pair continued their conversation, fully wrapped up in their small bubble.

For a moment Bazine continued to stand behind Ben, but then she was forced to sit back down and join the conversation on the other side of the table, because Ben was completely engrossed with Rey. Rose observed the interaction happening in the conference room and leaned to Finn, who sat closest to her. “Wow, they both totally forgot, that they were talking with Bazine,” she whispered. Finn nodded. “It was as if they were entering their own dimension, or something like that – just complete disconnection from everyone around them.”

Frowning, both watched Bazine talking with Kaydel and Jannah. “I have no clue how Bazine thinks, she’ll break through the spell Rey has on Ben.” Finn remarked. “She’ll have to do it on Wednesday or Thursday. Rey has to meet with some client of the firm, helping them with some IT problem. She won’t be here and can’t distract Ben. Maybe, then he will notice her attempts at flirting.”

When their break came to an end, Ben put another paper bag on the table and pulled a pain au chocolat out of it. He broke it in two and handed one half to Rey, who accepted the dessert thankfully and gifted Ben a small smile in return, kissed his cheek – causing him to blush again – and skipped out of the room. Irritated, Bazine observed the small action. She definitely had to up her game, if she wanted to win the bet.

* * *

**Tuesday**

The next day, Bazine tried to connect to Ben without Rey as a distraction around. She tried to implement some flirting into their conversation, when Poe, Jannah, Kaydel and her were working on some research in the library.

Poe, Jannah and Kaydel were observing Ben and Bazine’s interaction and a mischievous grin formed on Poe’s face. “Hey, Ben,” he tried to get the tall man’s attention. Ben turned around and looked questioningly at him. “We were just discussing hair colors. And we all have different opinions, and we need another one to break the three-way tie. So: which hair color do you think is the most beautiful?”

Ben frowned at Poe’s question. “Why do you ask? It’s a question of personal taste and not some objective fact or question, where you can make an argument…” Poe friendly rolled his eyes and placatingly gestured with his arms. “Just indulge me, Ben. What hair color do you think is the most beautiful?”

Ben shrugged and without thinking about it responded: “Brown.” A smile formed on his face. “Simple brown hair. Nothing flashy. It’s a down-to-earth color. It’s uncomplicated. It’s gorgeous.” Then Ben looked back at Poe. “Does that answer help?” Happily, Poe nodded. Bazine, who was standing next to Ben, softly touched her hair and smiled. That would definitely be to her advantage.

Kaydel decided to take it a step further. “I can certainly see the appeal, Ben, but what about the voice? The voice of a person is important, too. Imagine you have to listen to your significant other and can’t stand their voice.” She fake-shuddered. “What voice would match your person with brown hair?”

This time Ben took a little bit more time to think and didn’t answer directly. “Well, I think, that there are many voices, that I – or anyone else – would consider beautiful. If I had to choose just one, then definitely something classic. I’m a simple guy, so a standard British accent will always sound beautiful to me.”

Bazine’s grin widened. That was just too perfect – almost too easy. “Did you just describe me?”, she teasingly asked Ben, exaggerating her accent and winked. Puzzled, Ben turned to her. “What?” he replied. Then he understood her question, and he tilted his head while his eyes wandered over her body.

“Brown hair, English accent,… this are all features I have.” Bazine explained to him. She felt some frustration rise inside of her. Somehow Ben was completely oblivious to her advances. Bazine wasn’t yet sure how to rectify that. Talking to him without Rey around could only be the first step. Now she had to make Ben notice that she was flirting with him.

“Huh, I didn’t notice.” Ben shrugged. Jannah and Kaydel slightly flinched at his comment. They knew Ben didn’t mean to sound so harsh and demeaning, but it was definitely not nice to hear such a thing. Before Ben could turn back around, Poe interrupted him. “But you had someone in mind, didn’t you?” He prodded.

The blush Ben had worn several times over the last few days reemerged on his face and he began to stutter. “What… I… you asked what would be ideal… why…” he tried to say and feeling uncomfortable, he looked for a way out of this conversation.

This was the moment Rey, her brown hair braided into a crown sitting on top of her head, walked in, and Ben’s blush deepened. “Who braided your hair, Rey?” Kaydel wondered and hurried over to her to marvel at it.

“My hair?” Rey asked, surprised, her English accent clearly audible. “Yes, it’s beautiful.” Kaydel told her, letting her fingers wander over it. Rey’s eyes skidded across the room. “My… a friend,” she replied hastily and then quickly added. “You don’t know him.” Kaydel laughed brightly and bumped Rey’s shoulder. “Maybe you should introduce me.” She teased her. When Bazine wanted to resume her conversation with Ben and turned to where he stood, she noticed that he had already left and had vanished into the depths of the small library.

* * *

**Wednesday**

“Damn, Ben is in a bad mood,” Poe complained to Jannah, as he sat down next to her in the room, where they were currently preparing their next case together with Kaydel and Rose – the latter one providing insight into some IT questions. Rose laughed and rolled her eyes. “Well, you know how he gets when Rey is scheduled to be away for more than one day. I think it’s cute how in love with her he is.”

“I just don’t want to have to interact with him when he sulks and looks like a lost puppy.” Poe sighed getting none of the pity he had wanted from the others. Then they were all interrupted by a voice from the entrance to the room.

“Who sulks and looks like a lost puppy?” Bazine asked them as she glanced into the room. “I overheard as I went past,” she explained in reaction to the faces of the people in the room. Poe perked up at her question, sensing an opportunity to see Bazine continuing her attempt at seducing Ben.

“Ben is in the library and looks so unhappy,” he told Bazine. “And I don’t know what to do. Dude would really deserve someone to cheer him up – I bet Rey could handle it, but…” Although before he could continue, he had already seen the gleam in Bazine’s eyes. “No, no. I can do that. That’s perfect,” she claimed and hurried toward the library.

“I think we can have a five-minute break, right?” Poe grinned at everyone else in the room. The women shook their head. In an hour their work day would be over, anyway. The game had been funny in the beginning, but slowly they were pitying Bazine a little bit who wasn’t noticing how hopeless her endeavor was. But nevertheless, they all went to the library to see how Ben would handle Bazine trying to cheer him up.

They arrived at the enormous doors of the library, right as Bazine stepped close to Ben. From where they were standing, they could hear the two of them greeting each other. “Uff, Ben looks so sad…” Kaydel commented. “I don’t know if Bazine is prepared for him, when he is like that.”

“At least Ben has his anger problems fully under control now,” Poe told the others. “Ten years earlier he would have exploded multiple times by now.” Then they all went silent to catch what Bazine and Ben were saying to each other.

“How can I help you, Bazine?” Ben asked her. He had hoped he would stay mostly undisturbed today, but constantly someone came to him needing help. “Thank you, Ben,” Bazine answered him and trying bodily contact again – at some point he had to understand that she was flirting with him. “But now, I have everything I need,” she grinned cheekily at him.

“Good, then I can go back to my work,” Ben said. The others listening at the door flinched at his harsh tone. “Uh, that didn’t go as Bazine had planned. If she keeps talking and touching him, I don’t think that will end well,” Kaydel worried. Rose agreed with her and told the others that they had to intervene should Bazine not stop.

Bazine tightened her hold on Ben’s arm to stop him from wandering away. “You don’t look well, Ben.” When he halted his movement, she began to stroke over his bicep. “Can I help you with anything? Maybe I could help you relax, destress that gigantic body of yours?” she offered.

But instead of any reaction Bazine had expected – a blush, a smirk, a wide smile – she only saw a frown emerge on Ben’s forehead. He gestured wildly to two big stacks of books widely varying in size. “If you’re able to make all these publishers adhere to the same standards regarding the size of their books, that would be a big help.” Then he gestured to his work computer. Because Ben had to slightly turn around to do this, Bazine’s hand slid to his lower arm. Now she stood much closer to him, one of her legs almost between his thighs. Ben didn’t notice their changed position due to his outburst.

“Or maybe you have an idea how to improve the tag system we have, so we can find the relevant precedential cases easier. Or…” Before Ben could continue his rant, the door on the opposite of the library was pushed open and everyone’s head turned around to it.

“Rey,” Ben sighed as he saw her entering the library. She immediately noticed the closeness of Ben and Bazine. Her eyes darkened, and Rey made herself taller, but before she could stomp over to the pair and reclaim her place at Ben’s side, the man had already detached himself of Bazine’s hold and hurried over to Rey.

As he hugged her, Ben repeated his rant to Rey and told her about the chaos in his library. Looking smugly over his shoulder at Bazine, Rey returned his embrace and then moved a small step away from him, as she gave him her full attention. A small smile playing on Rey’s lips while Ben vented to her being completely oblivious of the other person still standing in the room.

“OMG,” Rose huffed, “these two have to know how besotted they are with each other. Rey is more territorial with Ben, than with anything else.” She turned around to leave the library and shooed the others in front of her.

With a laugh, Kaydel walked next to her. “It’s always amazing to see Ben like this – as soon as Rey enters the room it is as if a spell befalls him and instantly, he becomes so much more relaxed and happier. And the way he turned towards her! It is as if she is the center of his universe.”

Poe caught up to the two chattering girls. “I so knew that I would win this bet easily – we all will be so drunk on Saturday.” He laughed, but then his expression turned more thoughtful. “But I am also glad that Rey seems to be back earlier from her assignment. A sulking Ben is really exhausting.” The others fully agreed with him, and together they worked for the rest of their day on their case.

* * *

**Thursday**

Bazine was aware that she only had two more chances to seduce Ben before she would lose her bet and had to buy everyone their drinks on Saturday. She decided to try two more direct approaches – keeping the more extreme one for Friday.

She would try to get Ben to see her flirting with him again during their lunch. Since the first day she somehow had missed Ben every day, but today she had luck. Rey was late again, but everyone else had already arrived. She had chosen to sit directly opposite of him, so he couldn’t turn away from her too easily, like he had done last time.

“So, Ben.” She began her conversation with him. “What kind of sport do you do?” She was going to a fitness center near her several times a week, so Bazine was guessing that this would be a topic they could talk about easily.

Bazine was glad Ben didn’t seem to be confused, nor was he frowning when she had talked to him. He was simply openly looking at her. “I’m not really doing anything special. I jog some days, especially on the weekend.” A small smile was stealing itself on his face at his last words.

Bazine took this as a good sign. Finally she was getting somewhere – and Rey still hadn’t arrived. The others at the table had lowered their voices to be able to listen into Ben and Bazine’s conversation without being too obvious about it. Bazine still had noticed it – in her head she rolled her eyes –, but Ben was completely oblivious of being the center of attention.

“Ben!” Bazine laughed. “You have seen that I have eyes in my head, don’t you?” He nodded in reply. “I have seen your muscles. I have even touched them. They are very impressive.” Bazine winked at him, but Ben didn’t react to it. “Surely you’re doing something to make them this big.” She emphasized the last words extra to infuse some double entendre into it.

Ben’s eyes quickly skipped to his arms and then back to Bazine. “I don’t know what to tell you. I think I carry a lot of books around in the library. And I think my granddad was similarly build.” He shrugged. “I just keep healthy, you know? I have some weights and stuff like this.”

“Ben, you are too humble.” Bazine admonished him. “These muscles are every girl’s dream, let me tell you! It’s so impressive that you are able to keep them this way. They are really sexy! It’s the perfect look – all with your hair, being a librarian, and everything,” she tried to compliment him again, but she still wasn’t getting the reaction she so desperately wanted from him. She still didn’t get why Ben wasn’t responding in the way, she was so sure he should respond.

Then Rey entered the room and sat down on the empty chair next to Ben. They greeted each other, but before either Bazine could continue her conversation with him, or Rey could start one, Rose spoke about across the table. “Ben, did you really make Rey a sandwich, because you wanted her to show how a real Amidala-sandwich tastes and because Rey is always hungry before lunch break?” she asked him.

Ben could only nod, because Rey interrupted him before he could open his mouth. “Oh my god,” she almost moaned in memory of the delicious treat. “That was so delicious. It really was the best sandwich I ever had.” Her big, shining eyes looking directly at Ben.

Then Bazine finally saw the reaction she had wanted the entire time. Ben’s face reddened, and he sank his gaze. “Thank you,” he murmured before he had recomposed himself to look back enough.

“I am so happy, that we’re trying all these recipes by your grandmother together,” Rey grinned at him. In slow-motion the others could see the bubble forming around the two, as the same grin appeared on Ben’s face and they began to discuss what they would try next.

“And we’ve lost them again,” Rose laughed, and they all went back to their own conversations. Bazine sighed and knew that she was now at her last chance – tomorrow she had to get out the big guns, shoot her last shot, stake everything on one card. She had to go all-in.

* * *

**Friday**

Bazine was fully prepared for what she had to do today. As soon as she could get Ben alone for a minute, she would act. There was no way he would deny her. She knew she was his type. She knew she looked beautiful. It would be her last attempt – if this wouldn’t work, she had to admit defeat, but before she would try everything else.

Because of a big case, they all had a lot to do, and Bazine had no chance to search for Ben until after lunch. But in the afternoon, a few lawyers – Jannah, Poe, and Bazine – and Kaydel as a paralegal were working in the library. Bazine didn’t want to miss her chance. The moment Ben had brought all the books and texts they needed and went back to his table, she followed him.

Bazine knew the others were observing them, and even though she would rather have done this in private, she had to use this moment. It could be her last chance. Bazine stepped up to Ben, tapped his shoulder, and then Ben turned around.

When he looked down at her, Bazine rose on her toes. She steadied herself by holding onto his shoulders and planted her lips onto his. In that few moments she was so focused on Ben, who stood completely still, that she hadn’t noticed the doors to the library open. Then all hell broke loose.

Ben pushed her away, while letting out a scandalized sound. Bazine’s colleagues had jumped up from their chairs, and then Bazine heard an angry cry. “Oh no, you didn’t!” All heads turned towards the opened door where Rey, Finn, and Rose had stood.

But Rey was now running at Bazine. Her hair again braided into a crown, eyes black, hands tightened into fists, and her face pure fury, Rey looked like an angry goddess descending onto earth to smite Bazine. Roughly she shoved Bazine, who fell to the ground.

The lawyer stared at the IT-girl in front of her with wide eyes, not fully comprehending what was happening. Nothing was going as planned. “He is mine,” Rey hissed, but before she could grab Bazine by the stacking swivel, big arms looped around Rey’s frame and pulled her back.

Because of Ben’s height as he was pulling her back, Rey was shortly suspended in air, because she was pressed with her back against Ben’s chest as he was murmuring into her ears. Rey’s own hands wandered to his to fiercely hold on to them, but she never stopped staring at Bazine while Ben was talking to her.

Finn and Rose hurried to Bazine to help her up. “You shouldn’t have done that, Bazine. I warned you,” Finn told her. “But…” was the only thing Bazine could reply before Rey interrupted her again.

“He is mine, okay?! Mine and only mine!”, Rey told her, then she turned around in Ben’s arms, took his face into her hands and pulled him down to her height. Then she kissed him, using his gasp to insert her tongue into his mouth, visible for everyone else in the library.

Instead of defending himself against Rey, Ben pulled her impossibly closer and intensified the kiss, while moans escaped both their mouths. After a few moments, Poe coughed loudly and several times. Rey loosened one of her hands from Ben’s face, held her forefinger to the group to signal them that they had to wait a few more moments, while she loudly kissed Ben until she finally pulled back.

Staying in Ben’s embrace, she stroked his face, smiling at his dazed expression. Then they were both ready to turn back to the others, without putting any distance between themselves. “So, this is a thing now?” Poe asked them and pointed between the two of them.

“Now?” Finn scoffed. “Today was the day, Rey came to me to fill out the relationship forms for couples, so I think they are together a bit longer.” Rey smiled at his words and nodded. “Yes.” Her eyes turned back to Ben. “Tomorrow, it’s two weeks – but it feels so much longer.” Ben smiled back at her and kissed her forehead, which made Rey preen.

“You’re cut together,” Rose laughed, and Rey's smile widened even more and revealed her pride at her best friend’s words. Next to Rose, Bazine frowned. “So, you were together the entire week?” She asked for clarification. After Rey and Ben affirmed her question, she groaned.

The others erupted with laughter, and finally Jannah took mercy on Bazine. She took some of the books they needed and pulled her with her, while the others began to follow. With hawk’s eyes, Rey followed Bazine leaving the library, only relaxing when she was out of the doors. Then she led Ben back to his chair and desk.

Ben sat down on it, and Rey cast a glance back to the now closed doors. Then she straddled Ben’s lap and pressed closely against him. “Let’s not go to the bar tonight. I want to go straight to yours.” She told him and purposely ground her center against him. Ben groaned and Rey grinned at him. “Yes, please.” He replied and satisfied Rey climbed out of his lap. She pressed a kiss against his hair and whispered into his ear. “I will let you do so many things to me.” Ben groaned and when he tried to pull her back to him, she laughingly escaped him and skipped to the door.

Before she left the library, she turned around, seeing Ben’s eyes quickly leaving the area where her ass had been. “And don’t picture me naked,” she told him, quickly shutting the door behind her, only hearing part of the desperate sound that had escaped Ben’s mouth at her words.

**Author's Note:**

> I have several other stories, if you want to check them out. There are some one-shots and a few multi-chapter ones, most of them also play in a modern setting of an alternate universe.
> 
> If you want you can come and talk to/follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lutrwsis?s=09).


End file.
